Home is where the House is
by csilover8
Summary: summary inside- for all you Huddy fans!
1. Chapter 1

Home is where the House is

Cuddy is pregnant with House's fourth child. They have ten year old Zack, six year old Leila and three year old Jake. A look into the Life of the House family, this is all made up and has no particular timeline in the show- I don't own the characters because if I did- the Beautiful Lisa Edelstein would not have left and Cuddy and House would still be together. So this a little Fanfic to keep you Huddy fans happy! Please Read and Review- and be nice! X Don't know how many chapters there will be as I haven't decided yet.

-dedicated to all the Huddy fans like me! ENJOY:D

Cuddy was absolutely exhausted. She was currently seven and a half months pregnant and she had just finished the daily school pick up. She had arrived back home and was now laid back on the couch with her feet up enjoying a nice warm cup of hot chocolate. Zack had ran straight to the garden to practice his soccer drills, Leila had gone upstairs to play with her much loved dollies and Jake was sat opposite cuddy contently looking through his sticker book. Cuddy was thankful that it was Friday as she could have two days rest and House would be able to entertain the kids all weekend. It's not that she didn't love being with her kids, because she did. It's just because they could be a bit of a handful especially when you're with them all week. Even though they went to school for most of the day, when they were home for that short time it definitely was a challenge. The kids were just like their father when it came to sarcasm, madness, and sulkiness.

Zack was the worst out of the House children as he was a very hyper-active child. He constantly wanted to accomplish things and was a handful for Cuddy at the best of times. He had his father's features and his mother's determination. As for Leila, she was Cuddy's double. They had identical Brunette curls and identical sparkling eyes. When it came to Jake, he had a mixture of both House and Cuddy's features; therefore House often nicknamed his Son Huddy, much to Cuddy's annoyance.

She heard Zack's excited screams as he had heard his father pull up onto the drive and not long after he was racing his siblings to the door as they all waited for their Father's entrance. Cuddy struggled as she tried to haul her pregnant self off of the couch and watched on as her kids waited with anticipation for House's arrival. When House opened the door he was greeted with the usual screams of excitement from his youngsters and embraced them all with a fatherly hug. Cuddy couldn't help smile with pride at how adorable and close her family was. House was an amazing Dad and an incredible Husband. He was a changed man and had grown up a lot since Zack was born, which she had never imagined to happen in a million years. Last week marked his ten year clean anniversary and Cuddy couldn't help but make a cake to mark the celebratory occasion. Of course they didn't tell the kids the real reason for the cake, but merely insinuated it was their wedding anniversary- just celebrated a week early. And the kids did not question this but simply tucked into the cake and enjoyed the chocolaty haven.

Cuddy smiled at her husband as he eventually managed to emerge through the sea of excited children and reached his wife. He kissed her belly and then kissed Cuddy's cheek.

"I can't forgot little Lisa or Greg", he joked, as he often referred to their unborn child as that.

"Of course you can't, because when Daddy doesn't say hello, this little one becomes very mad and starts to kick mummy", she replied, in an innocent voice.

"Greg, I was thinking about, a holiday?" she suggested quietly, once they were out of earshot from the little ones.

"Lisa you're seven and a half months pregnant, the last thing you need is the stress of a holiday". He replied.

"I mean we can go somewhere close by, even if it's a couple of days, we all need a break" she insisted. And because Cuddy always got her way in the end, House agreed and the pair informed their very excited children the news. There was a lot of jumping, and screaming going of that night as the House kids couldn't wait for their little Holiday.

Finally after the kid's were bathed and fed it was time for the family to return to the land of sleep as Cuddy had decided that tomorrow would be the day of their short getaway. She read stories to Jake and Leila and kissed the pair goodnight and then went to give Zack a goodnight kiss. Once all the children were tucked up and fast asleep, Cuddy jumped into bed next to House and rested her head on his chest. It wasn't long though until Zack, Leila, and Jake had sneaked into their parent's room and climbed into bed. House groaned as he was half asleep but Cuddy just laughed and wondered how on earth Lisa Cuddy and Gregory House had managed to end up here with such an amazing bunch of kids…


	2. Chapter 2

_I wanted to update another chapter as I am going away for a week, so I thought I'd update before I go. Remember Read and Review _

The next morning the House family awoke from their peaceful slumber. Cuddy was first to wake up and tugged on the covers to wake up everyone else. Everyone groaned but eventually rolled out of bed, all except House though. She instructed the kids to go and get some stuff together and she told them that she would come and help once she had been in the shower and hat gotten changed. She sat on the bed and crawled over to House's sleeping form. Leaning over she kissed his lips in a tender gesture, in hope to wake her husband. After several seconds of her lips joining his, he woke op with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Wake up, and will you please go and check that the kids are packing correctly?" she asked.

"I suppose that because you gave me a really, really nice morning Kiss that I could do that", he replied, laughing at how cute she looked in her pyjama's with her ruffled curls.

"Thank you, I will make it up to you later", she winked, as she descended into their en suit. He couldn't help but laugh as he heard her voice full blast singing along to the radio. That bathroom radio was the best $20 he had ever spent, or the worst- depending on which way you looked at it. First he went to Jake's room and was greeted by a complete bombsite. The kid had literally tipped his wardrobe over and was desperately trying to hide the reminiscence of items so his mother wouldn't get mad. House giggled at the sight, and immediately entered his youngest son's room and began to help him put the items back into his closet.

"Thank you Daddy", Jake smiled.

"It's okay Huddy, we don't want to make Mummy mad, especially pregnant Mummy", he replied.

"MUM…DAD!", Zack shouted from the next room.

"What?" House asked, as he paced out of Jakes room, leaving him to pick out his favourite toys.

"Leila has broken my guitar", he yelled, as Leila cried whilst holding the broken instrument in her hands.

"Look, she didn't mean to, and she's only snapped a string- leave it with me and I'll re-wire it for you", House assured, being very defensive towards his little angel. Due to the fact Leila was their only daughter House was extremely protective of her and often sided with her in arguments.

"Fine, but tell her not to come in my room, ever again!" Zack demanded, as he slammed the door leaving Leila and House stood in the landing.

"Come on princess, lets get some stuff ready," he explained as he took his little girl's hand as she lead her beloved father towards her little pink, princess bedroom.

"What's with all the shouting?" Cuddy asked, as she emerged from their bedroom wearing only he little dressing gown, which hardly covered anything due to her huge bump which lifted the thin material just above her knee.

"Nothing, it was just the kids getting excited", House said as not to get Cuddy involved.

"Ok", she sighed, before checking up on Jake. "Wow, Mummy's impressed", she smiled, as he had all of what he intended to take on the bed neatly placed and ready to be transferred into a suitcase.

Next she went to Zack, and because Zack was much older he had managed to put all his clothes and items into his suitcase. She didn't bother checking on Leila as House was still in there and it sounded like they were in the middle of a father and daughter moment.

House really loved bonding with Leila, and Cuddy thought it was really cute. He loved to spend separate time with all the kids, but because Leila was the spitting image of her mother- he felt the extra need to protect her from jerks that one day would break her heart. He hoped that she didn't end up with a messed up guy like him as she would be suffering with a lot of heartbreak in the years to come.

She remembers back to the first time she was pregnant and the way she ran into his office to inform him the good news. He was so overjoyed that for several minutes he forgot about his leg and jumped with excitement, but after that he realised why he needed the damn thing and had to sit down and take some pain relief. Despite that though, House didn't hesitate in informing the whole hospital on the mega phone and demanded everyone crack open a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Images of Zack's birth flashed through her mind too.

She was in the hospital toilets when her waters had broken but luckily a nurse was with her to take her to the maturity ward and eventually when House arrived she gave birth to Zack Gregory House. All the memories started the waterworks and began to sob. House heard her sobs and immediately went to see if she was okay.

"Lisa, what's a matter?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm just extremely happy", she smiled, causing House to hug her and kiss her forehead.

"It's a good Job I love you, cause if you were my patient I would tell you to man up", he smirked…


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so have been on holiday for a while and I really missed writing Fanfics. I really thought I'd add some chapters on some of my Fanfics and I do apologise as in the previous chapter there is a few spelling mistakes but fortunately you all seemed to like it and you gave me very good reviews so thank you for that. And if you're a mentalist fan like me especially Jisbon then check out my new Fanfic as the new season of the mentalist started last night and I have missed it so much! _

_You know the drill- read and review xx_

_Much love 3_

_3 months after the previous chapter. The House family enjoyed a short break (just like me haha) and have now returned back to reality and are back home. Zack and Leila are back into school, House is back at work and Jake is back into daycare. Whilst Cuddy is back stuck at home suffering with extreme moodiness and boredom! _

Cuddy had taken up writing. Ever since she had been off work she had tried to find something like a hobby that she could spend her days doing whilst waiting to pop, not literally of course but that's how she felt at times. She really loved it, she would start once the kids had left for school and sometimes she would get so lost in the world of imagination that she would carry on right up until it was the school pick up run. She mostly wrote short stories and poems, but since they had gotten back from the little holiday she had decided to write a book about motherhood. She had wrote quite a lot of deep, emotional truth and wondered on several occasions that once she had finished maybe publishing the book wouldn't be such a bad idea. She knew from experience how hard being a mother was. It's one of the most amazing but difficult jobs that there is. She opened up about her struggles in the beginning of being a new Mom and having to look after a newborn baby and how it's incredible to watch your own DNA achieving so much whilst they're growing up. She decided to write about the husbands role during pregnancy and how he adapts to fatherhood. Especially with House, she began to write a little Bio of House's past behaviour and how from the very first day he held his Son in his arms- he was a changed man and a very devoted father.

She also admitted that she struggled a little with depression but how through the help of House and a therapist that she soon beat the battle and was no longer depressed. House of course was always worried that some day especially with her being pregnant again that the depression would come back, but she knew herself that as long as she stayed in control that it wouldn't return. She felt good reassuring young and new mothers that all mothers go through the same challenges and feel the same way. With a quote that she wrote which is true for most mothers. 'You love your kids but they are the most annoying children ever at times'.

It was now time to pick the kids up as she looked up to the clock and placed down her writing pad and rushed to the kitchen to fetch her keys so she wasn't late picking them all up from school and Daycare. First it was Jake to pick up and luckily she wasn't the last parent their as there were a few other kids waiting to be picked up.

"Hey baby", she smiled at her youngest son. He returned the smile and ran to his mom and handed her a picture of the House clan that he had drawn today for her. There was Lisa and House stood in front of bouncy castle, and on the bouncy castle was Jake with his two older siblings Leila and Zack.

"It's really good", she praised as she took her sons hand and lead him to the car. "We've got to be quick because we're late picking up Leila and Zack", she informed, as she placed her foot on the gas and sped off to her older children's school.

When she arrived, she wasn't that late but she was late enough, as she pulled up outside the school and was greeted by two sad looking kids holding each others hand. Leila and Zack were standing outside, wet through from the sudden down fall that had burst out the clouds like a broken flood barrier.

"I am so sorry", she said as she went over to the pair. Leila was crying as she thought something terrible had happened to her mother but Zack knew his mother was just a tad bit late.

"I kept telling her that you were just a little late, but she was sure that you had been snatched by evil goblins", he giggled at how ridiculous his sisters imagination was at times.

"Oh honey", she addressed to Leila. "There's no such things as evil goblins, you're gonna have to stop watching that scary cartoon that you're brother watches", she informed, throwing a stare Zack's way.

"It's not my fault she likes going in my room", he defended.

"Anyway let's all go back home and watch a nice film, me, you, Zack and Jake", she offered.

Leila smiled at the suggestion and followed her big brother and mom to the car.

"Mommy can we please watch cheaper by the dozen 2?" Leila asked who was joined in the begging by Jake.

"Yes, as long as there's no evil goblins", Jake laughed, sarcastically.

"Jake, stop teasing her", Lisa stated to her eldest.

"Mom are you going to have twelve kids?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Oh no, I think I'll stick with what I've got", she replied, smiling at her younger sons enthusiasm.

"Mom, you and Dad should totally do a movie like Mr and Mrs. Smith but call it Mr and Mrs. House and then it could a cross with the incredibles and we'd be your superhero kids," Zack informed.

Lisa couldn't help but laugh at her son's idea.

"That would be pretty awesome", she replied.

"I'd be violet", Leila informed from the back.

"Right then you super kids, let's go and put it on", she said as they pulled up outside the House residence. And the three little House's ran inside excitedly getting ready to watch their favourite movie with their super mom…


End file.
